The Arctic Curse
by Storm Fullbuster
Summary: What happens when a girl with white hair shows up claming she is also apart of a curse . Tohru is also joined in this .How will everybody react knowing Tohru is also part of a curse Reviews gladly appreciated Sorry for any possible spelling mistakes Thank you my first fanfiction
1. What!

. Chapter One

Tohro P.O.V

6:50 was the time I set for my alarm as I was walking down stairs I felt anger boil in my veins but I just shrugged it of I don't know why because it was a lovely morning I finished putting the pots away and finished doing the packing up.

Then I heard

Banging from upstairs which was not a surprise I all ready knew it was Kyo and Yuki fightingfighting again .But I just smiled and laughed it off .Soon I said goodbye to Shigure and me Yuki and Kyo started walking to school.

"Have you got to walk so damm close to me you stupid rat"Kyo yelled

"Shut up your making a scene" Yuki whispered

I wish they could stop fighting

In school Kyo P.O.V

We were outside eating lunch They was only another two hours to go when school ends I was eating my rice ball. That Thoru made me and that Damm rat .Suddenly I saw a girl about our age and had white hair that shimmered in the sunlight

Then I saw something in Tohru eyes I have never seen before it was anger ,lost and sadness

I saw her walk to tohru and they were talking on the grass side.

Me and Rat Boy was listing to there conversation she was talking about how Rin wanted her back to the family our something .

But then I saw Tohru refuse and suddenly a boy pushed the girl with white hair and pushed her into Thoru

And then I saw a large glow around Tohru and the girl with white hair and saw them turn

Into something that I would never have imagined...

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION **

**REVIEWS ARE GLADLY APPRECIATED **

**SORRY FOR ANY POSSIBLE SPELLING MISTAKES **

**PROBLY UPDATED NEXT WEEK **

**THANK YOU AGAIN**


	2. I'll Explain It To You

Chapter Two

Yuki P.O.V

When i saw Tohru and the girl that has white hair is glow in the sun i was stunned .Then i saw something i would never have imageined in my live.

I saw a pale arctic wolf and a sled dog!

"You stupid little girl i only came here because i was orderd by the head of the family to come and get you and you go and turn us both into the curse" The girl with shimmed hair yelled

"Dont blame this on me at all you damm arctic dog" Miss Honda yelled

"Well we might off tell your friends here havent we "

" Im so sorry i didnt tell you guys before i thought you would think im a outcast and strange i was going to tell you after i figured you were also in a curse but i kept my mouth shut " Tohru hunged her head in sadness

"Wait a minute you two are really part of a curse like us i just thought it was us" The white hair said in amazed

Then Kyo stepped in "Tohru why would you think you were more weird if we are also part of a curse nothing is going to change about us so dont worry" The cat said

"Well i guss we have missed our last lessons we might off well start walking back to our house"

"Let me intorduce myself i am Miku Honda the sled dog also part of the arctic curse and here is Tohru Honda also part of the curse and she is the wolf and is also my damm cousin unforntanlly im sorry if she has caused you any trouble while she was here we will be leaveing now thank toy again" Miku polialy said

"Its nice to meet you i am Yuki Shoma and that idiot over there is my annoying cousin Kyo Shoma and we are part off the Chinese zodiac im the rat and Kyo is the cat which is not really in the zodiac."

"Whatever" Kyo mumbeld

"Hey wait a minute you cant take Tohru with you she lives with us now i dont care if the head of your family wants her back she is not going anywere"Kyo said and i nodded.

Miku P.O.V walking to Shigure house

I guss we are going to change now ,why are you two closing your eyes .

"Never mind that why has Tohru fainted and looking really flusted and couthing" Kyo said with concern

"Well i guss she hasent changed into her form for quite a bit now and because we are apart of the arctic zodiac we live in Antarctic we are not used to the sun we are used to the cold and the snow so i guss she is really cold so she most have come down with a fever"

"Come on then are you coming back to our house our what"Kyo said while giving Tohru a piggy back ride ,

"I guss Shigure is going to be shocked when he hears they is also another curse family he might ask you to explain your curse more to him and might have to tell Akito about this oh i guss you really havent got anywere to stay tonight so you can sleep in our house for a bit if you want to Miss Honda" Yuki said with a smile

No wonder why Tohru stays here Yuki is so welcoming

Shigure P.O.V

I heard the door go that only means they are back from school good thing because i am really hungury and i cant wait for Tohru cooking

Then i saw a girl with white hair apear in the door way .

"Welcome home you four Yuki you should have said that you have a girlfriend how come i havent meet her before"

Then i saw Kyo coming in with Tohru looking extreamly red

"What happed to my sweet Tohru what have you done to her Kyo " i said with concern

"This is Tohru cousin and is also apart of a curse family like us and Tohru is also apart of it"

"WHAT"

"Sir ill explain everything to you when i sit down"


	3. School Life

Chapter three

Miku P.O.V

(A.N Miku knows all about the Zodiac Curse)

"Hello It's very nice to meet you I am Miku Honda. Tohru cousin .Also part of a curse called the Arctic Curse and I am the Arctic Sled Dog " I said politely

"WHAT YOU ARE TOHRU COUSIN, APART OF A CURSE, TOHRU IS ALSO IN THIS CURSE" Shigure said tacking small breathes

"Correct all that Is true Sir and I am currently 17 years old." I bowed

"Wow that's a lot to take in I never thought Tohru would be apart of a curse." Shigure

gasped

"I knew they was something I liked about you .I am also dog from the Chinese Zodiac." Shigure said .

At that moment Kyo came in from helping Tohru with her cold

"Is Miss Honda alright?" Yuki asked with concern

"Yes she is sleeping at the moment so you all better quiet down a bit." Kyo explained

"Well if she is alright, would you mind telling us more about yours and Tohru curse then."

"Well me and Tohru are apart of a curse called the "Arctic Curse" our family lives in Antarctica where it is at cold temperatures, we transform into our form if we bump into someone who is also in our curse , our when we are really upset, also the is eleven of us in the curse including me and Tohru." I explained

I saw in everybody eyes the shock in there eyes.

"That's different from ours we transform if we bump into the opposite gender" Yuki said amazed.

"Yes as you see we try and spread ourselves out so we don't turn into our curse .But you see the head of the family Rin wants us all together for some reason" I explained

"So how come Tohru is not with you if your head off the family wants you all together" Kyo asked

"You see Tohru escaped the estate because she was really upset what happened to her parents and wanted to get away from the estate" I explained

"Why what happened to her and Kyoko" Kyo asked

"Rin forbidden Tohru to see her real parents because she was part of the curse so she had to say goodbye to them for the last time when she was ten .Then after she escaped and moved here to Japan and she lost until Kyoko found her and took her in as a real daughter .But Kyoko didn't know she was part of the curse because none other curse member was there." I said with sadness

"But know Chiyo who is also cursed and Rin the head of the family want her back so that's why they sent me. But I don't really want to take her back she finally looks happy for once" I said

"What dose this Chiyo want with Tohru" Shigure said with a serious face

"Well Chiyo and Rin want all the members who are cursed want to take charge and tell the world that we are different only one person has agreed to this and that is Chiyo" I said

"So what animal is this Chiyo cursed with then?" Kyo asked

"The snowy owl" I replied

"Chiyo used to torture Tohru because she didn't agree to help with there plan. So she took all her anger on Tohru by torturing her" I explained

"I wanted to help Tohru out but they locked me in my room with my other cousins" I said with sadness.

I could see in everybody the guilt and sorrow they had for Tohru

"But when they get back from there little trip Chiyo will pay for what she has done to Tohru" I said slamming my fist into the table

"That's it why don't you stay here with us four so you wont have to worry about Tohru and you could go to school with them" Shigure sang with delight

" No I am alright Sir I'll just say to Rin and Chiyo that I couldn't find her" I said

"Please stay you are the only real family that Tohru has her she will also be glad that you're here" Yuki asked

"Ermmm if you are sure I mean you won't think I am intruding" I asked

"Of course it isn't"

"I could get you into school with these three" Shigure sang again

"Wait how come she got a choice about going to school" Kyo said madly

I chuckled I could tell why Tohru stays her I hope this will turn out good for me aswell

AT SCHOOL MIKU P.O.V

(A.N Tohru is better from her cold and Tohru knows that Miku told them about her real past)

"So are you excited for you first day at school?" Tohru asked

"I guess should you really becoming to school" I replied

"Yeah you look extremely pale" Kyo said to Tohru with concern

"I'll be fine thank you it will be hard trying not to bump into you" Tohru mumbled but I could make out what she said

"It will be fine" I said putting my thumbs up

TIME SKIP GOT INRODUCE BY THE TEACHERS STILL MIKU P.O.V

"We have all our lessons together that's a good thing I thought I might be alone again" Yuki smiles as he passed me back my timetable

"Yeah I am glad I am with you" I blushed

"I haven't been to school for years now so this will be fun I hope anyway" I said

"Because when I was five years old me and Aya how is also cursed used to go to school .It was a happy enjoyable class but one day we were celebrating the end of year by playing games we were playing tag I was on but the only on left was Aya so I had to touch her and we both became our curse animal. Soon we had to call Juro and erase everybody memory and that's why I have never been able to go to school again" I replied with sadness

"But at less with have PE with Tohru and Kyo" I tried and changed the subject

PE STILL MIKU P.O.V

Me, Yuki ,Tohru and Kyo were all together Kyo and Yuki were fighting who was the strongest what was amusing

Then I heard the PE teacher shout the girls over to the start line

"Goodbye Yuki and Kyo" Tohru shouted

"Good luck you two" Yuki replied to Tohru

"Come on we got to go" I said as I tucked her top

"GET SET, GET READY, GO" The PE teacher shouted

We were going really well to say I am as slow as a snail we were in the middle I kept on running until I saw Tohru freeze in the middle of the path

"What's wrong Tohru" I asked with concern

And that's when I saw her standing near the river .Tohru worst nightmare …..


	4. The Fight

Chapter four

Miku P.O.V

"What's wrong Tohru" I asked then I saw her point to the river.

And that's when I saw her…

Chiyo,

standing next to the river looking at her reflection .

I was running I wanted to fight her for what she has done to Tohru and her parents. I saw Tohru catching up to me.

"Miku come on let's go I don't want you to fight her please let's just go" Tohru whispered.

"NO, Tohru look what she has done to you she has took away your parents. My uncle and aunty" I said angrily

To Kyo and Yuki

(A. N Kyo P.O.V)

Boys Get ready Get set GO,GO,GO

"I'm going to beat you this time rat boy and nobody is getting in my way" I said

"Wait Wait I think I've heard this one before" Yuki said with a smirk

"No kidding rat boy .Wait isn't that Tohru and Miku I thought the girls should be in front of us by now" I thought

"Yes it is come on stupid cat let's see what's going on there next to the river" Yuki said while pointing.

"Don't call me stupid you stupid rat" I said

"Miss Honda why aren't you two running with the rest of the girls?" Yuki asked

"Oh hello you two can you remember when Miku was talking about Chiyo well she is here" Tohru explained sadly

"Come on Miku the rests of the girls have probably finished by now" Tohru shouted across to Miku.

"Oh if it is not the wolf herself I haven't seen you in a while Tohru are you going to come home and play like we used to when we were little" Chiyo said going in Tohru face.

I could feel Tohru hide behind me and started to cry this made me angry

"Like hell she is going with you she is staying right here" I said angrily

(A.N Sill Kyo P.O.V)

SLAP

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU ANNOYING IDIOT" Miku shouted.

"Miku calm down a bit" Tohru whispered

"I've never seen this side of Miku before" Yuki said amazed

"Well you see if something really annoys or upsets Miku she will have this side of her" Tohru explained

"So its like Black Haru then" I asked

"Kind off but it is quite rare to see her like this seeing Chiyo most really upset or annoy her" Tohru explained

"It stared when we was little Me, Miku and Chiyo was all friends. But when Chiyo lost her mother in a car crash she changed like she was a different person. Then after that she made the deal with Rin to tell the world that we are different and she has been awful ever since that day. For some reason she would always want to fight me and Miku . I think it was because me and Miku were still friends. She wanted everyone in the family to become enemies. So Kaito who is also our cousin he was a lot older then us. He used to train us how to fight but I was never good at it so I dropped out. But Miku was incredible after the training, Chiyo challenged Miku to fight but they were equal in fighting skills they would always have bruises and cuts from there fight people had to break it up and from that day on they have always been enemies .But Chiyo father who is a scientist found a cure for the curse they were these little tablets that stopped you from turning into the Arctic curse but Chiyo wouldn't share them to anyone not even her sister who also

has the curse .So Miku has been fighting for the tablets while Chiyo is fighting for me and Miku not to be friends so they are both fighting for something" Tohru explained

"Wait if you take those tablets you will not have the curse anymore?" Yuki asked

"It only stops you from transforming into the curse for a couple of hours .But the people with the curse still wanted them" Tohru replied

-( A.N Miku P.O.V )

"See you know I will win I have the tablets what you want so bad and wont turn me into the stupid Sled dog" Chiyo cheekily said.

"Really it seems I have the upper hand you know I could bite your hand off then you would be screaming for Rin" I said sarcastically .

"You really know how to make me mad come on then give it your best shoot you lousy Sled dog" Chiyo said

Then my full rage turned into anger and that's when I ran up to her so fast and punched her in the face .I have always been faster then her in a race.

POOF

"You see you will never beat me I have the tablets that nobody else have" she said while holding her cheek what was red from the punch.

"Oh look you have changed" She said while kicking me in the stomach.

I slowly got up and ran to her in full speed and bite her with my teeth.

"OUCH you stupid girl" She said while kicking me the second time in a row.

Then she ran off

"Come back here you sissy I haven't finished with you yet" I said with anger.

"Look at yourself. You cant beat me when you still have the curse learn how to make the tablets I'll see you later you two at Christmas eve" She said then ran off.

Then everything was starting to go black and blurry and I fell into unconsciousness

And I collapsed.

(A.N TOHRU P.O.V)

"MIKU" I shouted

"Is she alright?" Kyo asked

"Of course she isn't alright she has fell into unconsciousness how are we going to get her back to the house" Yuki thought

"I know I'll carry her" I knelt down to her and touched her hand then…..

POOF

"What did you do that for?" Kyo asked

"Get her on my back I'll carry her to the house in my form "I said

"Are you sure she looks heavy" Kyo said rudely

"I'm glad she isn't awake or she would probably have punch you for that" I laughed

(A.N STILL TOHRU P.O.V BACK HOME)

"I wonder where Shigure is?"

"Who cares " Kyo whispered

"Ill take Miku to her bedroom I think you should rest Tohru you carried her all the way from school " Yuki said

"Alright I'll start with the tea" I said happily

"I'm sure he said you should rest" Kyo replied

I pretended not to hear Kyo

"Kyo do you want to help with tea?" I asked

"Huh sure if it isn't leeks!" Kyo replied as I laughed

We were cutting the vegetables for the beef soup in silence

"So your cousin taught you how to fight?" Kyo asked

"Yes me and Miku used to train and try to beat Chiyo for the cure she promised if we could both beat her we could have the tablets. But while we were training it was the time when Rin didn't allow me to see my real parents. After that I locked myself in my room and I couldn't concentrate about training so I dropped it "I replied

"But you, Yuki and Miku are excellent fighters " I said

"Yeah I am but rat boy isn't as good as me" Kyo replied I could tell he was trying to cheer me up.

"Yuki tea is ready" I shouted

"Coming Tohru what about Miku she still hasn't woke up yet" Yuki replied

"Its alright I'll save some for Miku and Shigure" I said

"Thank you" The three of us said in unison

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK …

**THANK YOU FOR READING **

**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**SHOULD I CARRY ON **?

**THANK YOU AGAIN**


	5. New Life

Chapter five

.KNOK

Tohru P.O.V

"I'll get it" Who can it be at this time at night

"Oh hello Momiji and Kisa what are you doing"

"Tohru Tohru how come you didn't tell us that you was apart of a curse like us and you have a cousin

I think Hatori said that she was called Miku and will be in our school is that right ?"Momiji sang happily

"Calm down on the questiones Momiji" Yuki replied

"Yeah that's alright im sorry I didn't tell you before Momiji and Kisa"i bowed

"It's fine Tohru is that her talking to shigure oh and Tohru have you got something to eat I have been in

the car for two hours because of Hatori and he didn't stop off to get me food how rude can that man get"

Momiji said annoyed

"Oh yes would you also like to stop for tea"

"Sorry Tohru, Hatori said that we have to go back before Akito comes back"

"Fine but before we go can I talk to Miku"Momiji said while running in the kichten

Momiji P.O.V

"YOU MUST BE MIKU"I scremed while hugging Miku

"Oh hello you must be momiji and kisa I have heard a lot about you two"Miku replaied

"Really what have they said about me?"I asked

"That your really annoying now go away" Kyo rudely said

"No I heard that your really cute and funny I see that is true "Miku said giving me a hug back

"So what animal are you two?" I asked

Then i saw Miku walk up to Tohru and tickel her feet then I herad a

POOF

Then i saw a Snowy wolf and a Sled dog

"Thats so cool you turn in to Arctic animal and Miku is a dog like Shigure

"You know you could have told them without turning us into the curse now we don't know

when we will turn back"Tohru said

"Naa I rather show them than explain it "Miku replaied

"We have to go now Hatori we will be waiting"Kias said while hidding behing Tohru

"Alright will I see you in school?"I asked

"Yeah im in the same class as these three"Miku replaied

Miku P.O.V

"Miku Honda of class 1-E what do you think your doing with your hair take the colour out of your hair this insint"

President 1 shouted ( I'll call them 1, 2 and 3)

"Excuse me Sir it's my natrual hair colour"I replaied

"I find that hard to belive your cousin over there has brown hair"President 1 shouted

"Actully my hair was white but i dyed it brown"Tohru replaied as I nodded

"WHAT" Kyo and Yuki shouted

"I still find it hard to belive go and wash it out" President 1 said

"YEAH" 2 and 3 shouted

"You know if you keep winding her up it won't be long until she snaps" Tohru explained

"Shut up"I whisperd

"Stop shouting like your in charge who even voted for you to be President why didn't Yuki get it he is way better then you

now turn around and walk away your making my ears bleed"I shouted

"I told should have stopped"Tohru said

"I'll get you" 1,and 3 shouted and walked off

"Come on let's go the bell is going to go then we can go home "Miku said with a smile

Home Still Miku P.O.V

"You are deffently fitting in at home here"Yuki said

"Thank you I really enjoy this house it makes me happy seeing Tohru you and Kyo all smiling and that what keeps

me smiling"I replaied with a smile

"Tea is ready"Tohru shouted

I know this is what I want im definitely not going back the Honda's this is my new life and it's what I enjoy I love the people around me and im not going to leave untill the end...

~END~

PLEASE REVIEW POSITVE THINGS ARE GLADLY APPRECIATED

I KNOW I DIDN'T WANT IT TO END I THOUGHT PEOPLE WASNT LIKEING THIS SO I ENDED IT

SORRY IF IT'S A BIT RUSHED

THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LIKES THIS AND FOLLWED

I WILL PROBABLY WRITE SOMETHING ELSE

THANK YOU AGAIN


End file.
